Emergence of Talents
by rem-chaan
Summary: Jace only wanted a nap, but ended up watching Clary battle something that he never thought would witness. A personal view of how Clary's power could evolve to.


_This fic was inspired by the song "Emergence of Talents" from the Naruto Shippuden soundtrack. Look it up, it's a pretty exciting song. _

_So people won't hurt me, this is just my **personal view** of what Clary's power could evolve to. It might not be accurate, but I like the idea of what Clary could turn out to be. _

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments only belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**Emergence of Talents**_  
_

"Really Maryse," Jace said, as he scratched his head tiredly. "Was there something so important that you had to interrupt my precious nap time?"

"Is it even called a 'nap' when you sleep for 5 hours?" questioned Maryse, as she walked down a white hallway of the Institute. A yawn escaped from Jace's lips. After being a week absent from the Institute because of a bloody trail from a Raum demon that led him out of the country, Jace finally returned home early that afternoon. His day was going to be spent with Clary, given the fact he hasn't seen Clary for a whole week. But she was nowhere to be found. Annoyed, Jace knew too well that the Clave probably sent her on a mission the minute he came home. So, with nothing else coming to mind he decided to take a long well deserved nap that he was so deprived from. He was in the first 2 hours of his nap when Maryse rudely shook him awake, forcing him to get up and follow her.

"A sleeping boy is a growing boy," said Jace with a smile. Maryse rolled her eyes.

She came to a stop at the end of the hallway, facing two double oak doors. "I want you to see something interesting." She pushed it open.

"What could possibly be more interesting than my nap?" yawned Jace. "And why is it specifically here at the training grounds?" He followed her into the room and stood face to face with a large rectangular window that overviewed a forestry terrain. Closing the door behind him with his foot, Jace went to the front of the window. There were dozens and dozens of trees of every kind within the arena, and large masses of shrubs that filled the vacant spots that the trees didn't populate. Green vines looped around multiple branches giving them a sense of jungle feeling. Which exactly what the arena was.

"A jungle," Jace said. "A new arena? _This _is the 'something interesting'? " Jace looked over a Maryse who sat herself down in front of a system and placed a headset on her head. He then saw her busying herself with a few buttons and levers. Immediately, Jace saw, a thick mist starting to engulf the arena. Jace gave out another yawn, "Surely, Maryse, if you want me to test out your little playground can't this wait until to—"

"Clary, can you hear me?" said Maryse to her microphone.

Jace at once straightened and strode towards Maryse. "What did you just—"

"Yeah, I hear you." Jace heard Clary's voice echoing from the speakers above them. He then turned to Maryse who gave a short nod and turned a dial, instantly providing projections of Clary visible on the windows, but in different angles. Up on a tree, Clary was crouched down, hidden in the threshold of the leaves. She was in her Shadowhunter gear and was clad with multiple weapons that hung on her hips. Jace saw that she was covered in runes, and even new runes he didn't recognize.

He looked over at Maryse who was fiddling with more buttons and levers, "Maryse," he said carefully. "What is Clary doing in there?"

Jace could hear the smile forming as she spoke, "I told you, I want you to see something interesting." Then she pushed a lever and from the corner of his eye, one of the screens showed a portal opening just a ways from where Clary was hidden. Something was starting to emerge from its depths.

Jace saw a skeletal hand push its way through the portal and slowly a skull face came protruding out. It was breathing harshly, looking around at its whereabouts. Then finally it took a step forward, his thin fleshed feet dragging mucus behind him. As the thing fully emerged from the portal, which disappeared behind it, Jace hitched a breath. He recognized the olden bones that protruded from its seeping, dank skin. The huge black sores that decorated its skin made Jace even surer of what it was.

He whirled around to face Maryse, who was sitting back on her chair rather relaxingly. "Maryse, you can't be serious." When she didn't give a response, Jace spun her chair making him face to face with her. He pointed out the window, "What are you thinking, sending an _Abbadon_—a Greater Demon to fight Clary?" His knuckles were white from grasping the corners of her chair tightly, "She can't handle that sort of demon in her current rank!"

Maryse gently disengaged Jace's hands from the chairs, "I don't see what the problem is Jace," she said as she turned back around. "You were able to kill an Abbadon in just minutes."

"Yeah, but that's because it's _me_," he pointed out. "I can handle anything. I was born and raised as a Shadowhunter. Clary has been a mundane for her whole life. Fighting an Abbadon at her current level will only kill her." He then heard a loud crash coming from one of the screens. Maryse and Jace looked and saw that the Abbadon was starting to knock down trees. His head was raised, as if sniffing the air, and then went towards the direction where Clary was hidden.

Jace desperately looked at Maryse but she only gave him a calm look, "Jace, you aren't giving Clary as much credit as you should," she adjusted her headset, "You've been away on missions constantly, so you haven't seen what Clary is capable of."

Jace was flabbergasted. "C-capable?" he sputtered, "I know what Clary is capable of, and yes she has defeated strong demons as of late, but this isn't a demon she can fight against yet!" He then raced towards a hook that carried a similar headset like Maryse's and placed it on his head. He turned on a button on his left ear, and shouted—

-o-

"_Clary!_"

Clary winced at the sound of Jace's voice cutting into her earpiece. She took the earpiece out and shook her head until the ringing from her ear subsided, then placed it back in. "And 'hello' to you too, Jace." she said exasperatedly.

"_Clary_," she could hear relief in his voice as he said her name. "_Clary, don't fight Abbadon. You're not ready for it."_ Clary frowned as she moved aside some branches that were blocking her view from the demon. It was still rampaging, trying to get a hold of her scent.

"Thanks for the support," she said sourly, as she let herself fall towards the ground. "I was hoping you could put a little faith in me. I've been training too." She lightly landed on the soft ground and leaned against the thick trunk of the tree.

"_But you only started 3 years ago! Greater Demons are still too much_—" All of a sudden the trunk that Clary was leaning upon crashed against her. She stumbled forward and looked back, making eye contact with the skeletal eyes of Abbadon.

He gave a sick grin. "Found you," he said, and swiped at Clary with his claws. She immediately poised herself on the tips of her toes and jumped backwards. Sailing over Abbadon, she took out four shurikens in each hand and hurled it towards him. Abbadon jumped out of the way and caught one of them, and then sailed it back to Clary.

Clary, still in midair, reached behind her and caught one of the branches. Propelling her body upwards, she quickly swung upwards to the top of branch, dodging the shuriken. Clary did a low "tch" under her breath as she collected herself.

"_Your throws have to be faster Clary,_" chided Maryse.

"I _know_."

"_Then let's see you do it." _

Clary took out more shurikens, four in each hand, from her weapons pouch and sprang onto another branch. The Abbadon lifted its grotesque head and roared, charging towards Clary. Clary then started quickening her jumps as she bounded towards Abbadon, going from branch to branch, leaping through the thick leaves. Abbadon stopped in its tracks. Clary was now but a blur in front of him, leaping from either side, making dizzying moves.

If there was one thing she was grateful for, Clary thought, it was her speed. Though she may not have the strength and swiftness of wielding long weapons like Jace, she had the ability of speed that excelled even his. So as she danced among the trees above Abbadon making him swivel in unyielding steps, she couldn't stop the smile that was forming across her face. Clary then released the shurikens mid-jump with incredible speed. Abbadon, sensing the danger, quickly shifted to the side. But not fast enough. Six of the other shurikens bore into its body: two at his shoulders, two at his thighs, and two at his abdomen. As the blades sank into its flesh, a black symbol surfaced; branding the Greater Demon's flesh. Clary, as she landed on a branch above Abbadon, expelled a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_So far so good…_she thought.

-o-

Jace's golden eyes widened as he watched the screen in front of him. _Was Clary always that fast? _ Seeing her hurdling from tree branch to tree branch was like watching a bat out of hell. Clary didn't move like a bat though, she was a whole different being as she leaped. It was as if her feet were blessed with Hermes shoes.

Just by reading his expression Maryse smiled. "And she doesn't even have a swiftness Mark." But Jace wasn't listening to her; he was staring at the strange Marks that burned at Abbadon's flesh. From the wound of Clary's blade, three jagged edges from either side unfolded like a spider spreading its legs over its prey. And from the top and bottom of the wound a curve shaped like an "S" ran through it. As far as Jace's knowledge, he had never seen any Mark like that before.

"How did that Mark appear on Abbadon?" Jace could see the Mark burning into Abbadon's flesh, making the little skin it had turn into a murky colored ash. "Clary has to physically draw it in order for it to activate."

"Clary doesn't need to draw anymore," Maryse said. She then moved her arm and turned a dial, zooming into Clary's weapons. "The weapons that Clary carries are her own. Not the Clave's not anyones. Do you see those Marks on the blades?" she turned the dial again. "Those runes are not from the Grey Book, but her own creation. By piercing an enemy with these weapons, her thought channels towards these Marks on her weapons and brands them."

"So you're saying that she can just _think_ of a rune, not draw, and it instantly appears where her weapons hit?" Jace saw Maryse nod to his conclusion. "I don't believe you."

Maryse shrugged and pressed a finger into her headset. "Clary, can you please stab the tree beside you?"

Jace turned and saw Clary take out a small dagger, brandished with Marks, out of her hilt and stabbed the base of the tree. As on cue, an Opening rune appeared. Jace was stunned silent.

Maryse smiled into her microphone. "Begin the seal."

-o-

"Got it."

Clary removed a kunai that hung from her hips and twirled it around her finger until she grabbed the hilt. She held it sideways, making the blade pointed towards the tree. Gripping the hilt, Clary took one last breath and then plunged towards Abbadon. Sensing the changed of air from above, Abbadon turned around and leaped out of the way as Clary landed on the ground. But then Clary shot from her position, too fast for Abbadon to react, and slashed him on the side. Abbadon howled in pain as black blood gushed out of his wound like a fountain. He swung his right arm at Clary, who ducked and stabbed his arm upwards, holding it there. As quick as lightening she took out another kunai from her belt and darted to his left side, slashing him in the process. Abbadon snarled as he felt massive amounts of blood pooling out of his wounds. Two more Marks, bigger in size, instantly appeared on his sides.

Clary was perched on another branch just below Abbadon catching her breath. She looked at her work. Almost all of the vital points of his body were pierced except…

"_His neck,_" spoke Maryse through the earpiece, "_That's the last one._"

"I _know _that Maryse," Clary said as she saw Abbadon climbing up the tree she was rooted on, "I don't need you to remind me."

"_Clary!_" said Jace, "_What are you trying to do? It's nearly impossible to get that close to Abbadon without getting hu—_"

Clary cut in. "Shut _up, _Jace. Ugh, that's it. I can't concentrate with you two in my head all the time." Clary then ripped the earpiece and connected microphone from her clothes and sliced it in half. She expelled a sigh of relief as she drank in the momentary silence surrounding her.

Taking another breath, Clary jumped and dove towards Abbadon's head. Abbadon, once again looked up but growled, "Don't think the same trick will work twice!" He struck at Clary midair and sent her skidding across the ground. She smashed against the base of a tree knocking the breath out of her. As she staggered to get up Abbadon came upon her and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her back down to the ground. Clary grunted as she struggled for air. Abbadon leaned close to her, his stench of rotting flesh filling up her nose, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to ribbons, Shadowhunter." He then raised her up and threw her across the ground, ripping part of her gear off of her. Clary cried out and willed herself to stand up, but then she felt a claw grab her by the neck and slammed her hard into the ground. Abbadon sneered, "You'll be nothing but scattered lumps of flesh." He raised his talon hand and then brought it down, aiming for Clary's heart.

Quick as a cat, Clary seized a blade from her thigh sheath and shouted, "_Israfel__!_" The blade immediately blazed with a great white light. Then with a hard thrust she drove the seraph knife through Abbadon's arm and stabbed his right hand, stopping it from plunging any further. Abbadon howled and reared back. Clary immediately brought her legs up and slammed both of his fleshless arms down to the ground. Taking out the last kunai from her belt she drove it in the middle of Abbadon's neck. Blood sprayed from his neck and Clary leaped off his shoulders. Without delay she took the last three seraph blades from her belt, whispered their names, and then threw them towards the screaming Abbadon. The blades sank to the ground and at once a light shot from all three of them. The three beams of light then surrounded Abbadon, making it trapped in a lighted prison.

Abbadon swiveled around, the angel blade still impaled in his two arms. Then another light shone from below him and a black Mark formed, much like the ones that decorated his skin. From an aerial point of view, the Mark was much bigger in size. It was larger and longer than Abbadon itself, making it look like it could swallow him. But what made the Mark different from the others was that there was a Mark of a closed eye in the middle.

Looking down at Abbadon, Clary then slammed her hands together, "Release!" she hoarsely shouted. At once a black ink started flowing from the three angel blades, darting like snakes towards the Greater Demon. It slithered onto its skin touching upon all the seals that marked his body; connecting them together. The Marks started to shine a bright white light against the creatures black skin. Clary saw Abbadon trying to push the black serpents back but it continued to move up towards him. Then as the black ink touched upon his neck, the closed eye that was below Abbadon opened. Abbadon started to shine a bright orange glow. As he grasped his head trying to shake whatever pain that was inflicting him, his whole body continued to glow brighter and brighter until suddenly…he exploded into pieces.

Blood and gore spread across the ground and trees. It slapped against the branches making them start to corrode. There was nothing left of the Greater Demon but the remains that exploded out of his body. Clary jumped down from her post and then looked up towards the Observation deck.

-o-

Maryse, with her arms crossed, nodded with satisfaction. She pressed a button on the system and spoke, "Well done, Clary. Get yourself cleaned up; we'll talk later in my office." Maryse then swiveled her chair towards Jace who was still staring at the screen. He was looking at the area where Abbadon was trapped, taking in the scene presented to him. "So Jace," Maryse said, after giving him a moment of silence to take it all in. "What do you think of Clary's ability?"

Jace turned his head with wide eyes, "Did you see that? That's _my_ seraph blade! Do you realize how _long_ I was looking for _Israfel_?"

-0-

_Israfel _is from book 2 of TMI, if people don't remember. And _kunais _and _shurikens_, look them up on google. Hahaha!

Please review!


End file.
